degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Season One Retrospective
Recap of the 12 Days Recapping all of the crazy shit that went down in the first 12 days since the plane crash, the survivors of Wiki Airways have had their lives completely flipped upside down. On the first day alone, the survivors will realize that the island they’re on has many mysterious dangers, starting with the larger-than-normal rhino that roams around in the forest. Xav, the pilot, and Kieran, the doctor, have the only seen encounter with the rhino of the season when retrieving the flight’s manifest deep in the jungle. Along the way, Kieran realizes he’s sustained very critical wounds from the plane crash and spends the next couple of days bed-ridden. Before getting into that, it should be reminded that the camp is met with the possibility of more survivors scattered somewhere else on the island as Yazzy’s husband Cam is nowhere to be found. This theory is confirmed when we find out that the tail-section passengers of the plane have crashed into the ocean at another part of the island. However, this group find themselves met with a different danger than the initial survivors faced -- there are islanders on the island and they have kidnapped a few of the Tailees. Sarah and co have managed to keep one of the islanders hostage as Cam leads the group into finding Yazzy’s camp. Back to the main camp, Kieran finds himself fighting for his life as the infection grows. Guddon, Xav, and several other survivors have gone on a trek in the meantime to find the plane’s radio when they find cell tower cables in the forest. After retrieving the radio, the survivors find out they can’t send a message due to a distress call blocking them -- a Spanish woman who crashed onto the island 16 years prior, speaking about the islanders who have killed her people and kidnapped her baby. When the group returns, they find out Kieran has passed away, and Tori hosts a funeral for all the lives lost due to the plane crash. With everybody distraught by the doctor’s death, Tori runs into the forest out of guilt and is followed by Hunter. However, the two find themselves hit by blow darts and rendered unconscious. Tori and Hunter wake up the next morning trapped in a house, along with a third person: Damian, the flight marshall. They learn that they’ve been kidnapped by a woman who Damian has nicknamed Triggerfinger due to forgetting her own name, and that she is the Spanish woman. The three hostages manage to convince Triggerfinger to join their camp in efforts of fighting against the islanders and getting her daughter back. Meanwhile, the Tailees, still trying to find Yazzy’s camp and have lost a few more bodies due to a bridge collapse, have found Damian’s guns, and find themselves in a shootout with Triggerfinger. Tori realizes that the Tailees were on the plane and convinces them to band together, telling Cam that Yazzy has taken over for Kieran as the resident nurse. The group manage to return to camp where Cam and Yazzy are reunited. The camp, despite gaining more bodies, realizes that they are at war with the islanders, especially when it is revealed that Ari, a secret islander, has been posing as a survivor. Sarah confronts Ari and manages to get information from him on how to defend themselves against the islanders’ impending attack, as he was always trying to help them because he doesn’t agree with his people. Telling her about caves on the island that the islanders are too afraid of going to, Sarah executes Ari, which is witnessed by Elle, the islanders’ military commander. Alex has also executed an islander, killing Derek (the hostage) to avenge what Triggerfinger has lost. Damian takes matters into his own hands by recruiting a battalion against the islanders, however, his position is swiftly taken by Triggerfinger as she offers her weapons and explosives to the camp. One week later, it is doomsday. Sarah tells the camp about the caves, and the battalion remains at the camp to fight. Many lives are taken during the battalion, including Damian. Triggerfinger comes face-to-face with her daughter, Cece, and finds herself shot in the stomach by Cece and left to die under Elle’s orders, before finding out that Triggerfinger is her mother. With the survivors winning the battle by wiping out many of the islanders by hidden dynamite, they rush back to the caves as the islanders retreat. Sarah, however, goes back for Triggerfinger, and the two find themselves taken by the islanders. The rest of the camp finds a home in the caves. Character Analyses The characters on LOST: Wiki have been inspired by the original series LOST. Many of the characters has a past that they aren’t proud of, and these pasts are told through flashback narratives. The flashbacks most of the times contrast to what that character is going through at the time. For some people, their past will come back to haunt them. For others, it is an insight on the past mistakes they’ve done and how they are trying to make things right on the island. Despite there being counterparts to the original series, each characterization will be different, as well as the lives they’ve lived will be different. KIERAN It was a decision since the beginning to kill Kieran off early in the series, as he would be the one you’d expect to live til the end (kind of like Jack Shephard on LOST). Being the doctor on the island, his death being the first death would be shocking more so for the characters as they are now concerned about who will look after them. I thought it was fitting for Kieran to leave this impact because everybody was reliant on him to be their leader. That’s not the direction I wanted to take with this. I didn’t want there to be an automatic leader, like Jack Shephard was. I wanted the survivors to work as a team and find a leader that they know more about. XAV Another example of expectation of being a leader only to not be a candidate. Everybody initially expected him to answer all the questions and figure everything out, when in reality he’s as confused as they all are. Xav’s storyline this season was battling with the guilt he has, especially since he blames himself for the deaths of all the people in the crash, and then again regarding Kieran’s death, someone who he hit it off with right away. Xav is broken, but he doesn’t try to claim leadership. He isn’t as good as putting on a brave face as others are. It’s interesting working with this character since the pilot on LOST was killed off in the first episode, so I don’t have much to work with. TORI Tori was initially going to be the take-charge girl that you all saw in the first episode (a clear comparison with Kate Austen on LOST). But I decided not to take that direction with her because I didn’t want her to be an exact copy of Kate. She isn’t stubborn. She doesn’t take risks. And it was interesting trying to come up with a backstory for her because I didn’t want her to be the fugitive like Kate was. Tori’s backstory of constantly attractive large disasters and a lot of death (bus crashes, plane crashes, etc) is great because it’s taking a more mysterious direction with the story that LOST did a lot. While I don’t plan on playing with supernatural elements too much in this series, it will be interesting what this will lead to. Especially in season 2, we will see Tori trying to deal with Damian’s death, especially since he’s the only one on the island to know her secret. SARAH Sarah is a counterpart of Ana Lucia on LOST, and it’s hard to deviate because every story when it comes to adapting to an uncivilized life needs a morally ambiguous character who will have to make the hard decisions. Sarah’s past with regards to PTSD will have an affect on her life on the island. It isn’t something that she can run away from, like a lot of the characters on the island with a past they can hide from. Season 2 will be interesting as she is now taken by the islanders and has met the daughter of the man she killed. We can also expect to see her interaction with the kidnapped Tailees. DAMIAN Despite being a short-lived character, he did leave an impact. Again, when it comes to leadership on the island, it was interesting to play his approach out. Claiming leadership as he’s arrived into camp without knowing anybody. His authority style is not accepted by the survivors, and it is an interesting way to show that you might be qualified to lead an army, but you will not earn the respect of others if you don’t show respect yourself. Interestingly enough, I never planned for patriarchy/male authority when it came to the series as I’m trying to push towards more female authority (ex/ Sarah being the leader of the Tailees, Triggerfinger being the leader of the battalion, Elle being the leader of the islanders’ army, etc). GUDDON Guddon is very complex and everyday it seems like there’s a new mystery regarding her. I decided to make her the fugitive because it will stir tension. Her good friends Tori and Brandon have faith in her, meanwhile she has a feud with Lizzy. So it’s interesting to have a character not be what everyone expects them to be. And with the flashback in the finale, there was a mention of Guddon working for a company called the DHARMA Initiative. That will be a key player in the episodes to come. There are things we don’t know about cinnamon roll Guddon and it’ll be interesting to see how it all unfolds. ALEX Alex is a character that you won’t be able to figure out, at least not right away. With her eccentric backstory and the way she carries herself on the island, she’s a bit of a loose cannon (re: when she killed Derek with hesitation). She’s a character that is trying to find the wonders of life, but also is desperate for love. She’s spent her whole life without any real family. I formed this bond between Alex and Triggerfinger as a way to see how Alex will adapt. She’s latching onto a person who’s been on the island for 2 decades, and she now has this duty to her. Alex’s intentions at times won’t be clear, and the storylines that she will be faced with are going to be unpredictable. CAM & YAZZY A toss up between a non-hostile Jin & Sun and a reserved Rose & Bernard. Yazzy and Cam have a special bond between them and prove that love will keep people together. It’ll be interesting to see the direction taken with them, especially as Yazzy revealed in end of the season that she can feel the island is changing Cam. Changing how? That’s not sure yet. But the island will play a crucial role in their relationship. Yazzy is also adapting to being the resident nurse, something she dropped out of in university. It’ll be interesting to see her work under the pressure and try to fill Kieran’s shoes. What to Expect Next Season The first season was trying to introduce new mysteries and dangers and obstacles to the survivors, and them having to work together to overcome them. There was a lot of struggle for power and conflict amongst the survivors in season 1 that will be ironed out next season. One key thing about season 1 that I purposely left out was the purposes of being on the flight. With the exceptions of a few characters such as Kieran, Xav, Damian, Guddon, Cam and Yazzy, the characters have, by fate, been put on this plane that ended up crashing onto an island. For many characters, this is an opportunity at making a fresh start. Season 1 wanted to show how these characters will deal with the situations on the island and not worry too much about the lives they’ve left behind. Season 2 will go more into that. It’ll go into secrets about the characters being exposed. It’ll go into why people were on the flight. And it’ll show that you can’t escape your past. Season 2 will see the characters that stuck more to the background and didn’t play roles in the leadership struggles coming out into the forefront. The rest of the named survivors will have flashback episodes in season 2 and we will see what they’re all about. A lot more about the islanders will be revealed. Ari’s already stated a bit of their lifestyle, but we will be going deeper into that. We will see what happens to Sarah and Triggerfinger. We will see new characters amongst the islanders that will play key roles. The survivors will realize that the islanders aren’t done with them. Mysteries introduced in season 1, such as the DHAMRA initiative, the rhino, and why the islanders are scared of the caves, will be looked into this season. Season 1 also left off another cliffhanger: Who is the unarmed survivor that Jake saved? This was a character I initially planned to introduce much earlier, but the timing just didn’t work out. Jake will find himself intrigued by this woman who nobody knows anything about. We will see more relationships and bonds being formed, as well as already established relationships being tested to their limits. And finally, the survivors will make multiple efforts on escaping the island. Category:Blog posts